cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Navblue
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = Red }} navblue is a member of New Pacific Order. He was NPO's second longest serving General and led Pacifica's Military Command during the Doom House-NPO War in 2011. Early history navblue's history began when a friend of his introduced him to NationStates. Although it was enjoyable for a time being, nav found that he wanted more - specifically the ability to wage war - and a quick Google search pointed him towards Cyber Nations. After joining the game in June 2008, nav first set himself up on grey team and decided he would go unaligned while evaluating whether to continue the game or not. After a while, he decided to continue playing, and set about fully integrating himself with the game. After reading as much documentation as he could, he set out to find an alliance. Finding that no matter where he looked he always found mention of the New Pacific Order, he decided to inquire further. Liking what he saw on the wiki and via the recruitment letters, he decided to sign up for membership. New Pacific Order Having applied, nav felt nervous. Still rather new at Cyber Nations, the NPO to him looked a little intimidating. Having read other applicants threads, he set about preparing himself for the questions. His worries over how tough the questioning process would be turned out relatively unfounded. Believing that he owed it to the preparation he did before hand, nav blitz the questioning and was accepted into the Order as a Cadet after two days. Unfortunately for him, he had applied towards the end of the GATO-1V War and while flying the AA of "NPO Applicant", was attacked by two GATO nations over a period of two weeks. However help was at hand, nav received aid to help fund and fight the wars, and at that particular time realized that the NPO did in fact care for those in the academy and decided that the Order was certainly the place for him. Career in the Order At first, nav got used to how the NPO operated. Then, he decided that the only part of the Order he wished to work in for the time being was the Pacific War machine. To that end, he attacked any and every target that came his way. Funding his war effort with tech deals, nav quite enjoyed his time - usually having at least two active wars going at anyone moment. His philosophy for his activity was to do anything that interested him and see where it led him. He managed to land jobs as a member of Spades and a Recruiter. In addition, his work ethic has lead him into the sacred halls of the and . Duties Past & Present Military Command For nav, his greatest achievement was being trusted enough by High Command to be welcomed into . Well aware of the significance and rarity of the opportunity presented to him, it was something that he had never expected to see. He particularly enjoys working along side everyone else in the Order, from questioning new applicants to answering questions to defending Pacifica against all threats and making sure that the war machine is well oiled. After being lucky enough to have been selected as a Battalion NCO, nav was once again lucky to be promoted one step further, to the position of Gamma Battalion Lt. nav can rightly be proud of landing jobs in two of the Orders highest rating positions. On 22 August, navblue was to assume the position of Colonel alongside Xantha in High Command. His work ethic and dedication to the job paid off, when on 29 November, he was appointed General of the New Pacific Order after Jesse End had been promoted to Imperial Officer of Military Affairs. navblue stepped down from military affairs on June 13, 2011 in order to allow new blood to step up. Praetorian Guard nav started off in the Praetorian Guard ghost-busting and other duties performed by PG. After excelling at his duties as a Praetorian, on 27 February 2009 nav was promoted to the rank of Centurion, one of the top echelons of the leadership in the Praetorian Guard. As a Centurion, nav assisted the High Command Prefect Zeta Defender in running the Guard, making sure that cases are being taken and that Praetorians are active and on task for success. He currently serves the Guard in the honorary position of Evocati. His duties include assisting the current leadership by offering advice and suggestions on current matters under the watch of the Praetorian Guard. Awards War history Leadership Category:Individuals Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran